Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141012191939
Arconn is firing into the Shadowrath, a look of pride on his face. He's shooting arrows very quickly, and I can see he is becoming cocky. Overconfident. Also, maybe trying to look cool. For who? I have no idea. Sophia sees this too. She's then running forward, plants growing at her side, whipping Shadowrath that come near her. I see what she's running for. The baby Elf. Arconn, spinning around, grinning, left it alone. Classic Elf. Ducking, Sophia picks it up quickly and holds it in her arms, running back to my side. Shadowrath close in on me, and I throw knives into them. Each hitting near it's mark at least, I turn around as Sophia barrels into me. Seeing the Shadowrath fly over myself, I watch in awe as Sophia stands and throws a chakram into the chest of a Shadowrath, turning to kill the figure that flew over us with a turn of her head. Kissing him, he falls to the ground, and Sophia stands, shakes her head, and goes military-mode. Slashing, throwing, and smashing, she kills crowds of Shadowrath, her axes and chakrams all perfectly accurate and fatally wounding multiple enemies at once. I can't see the Elf, but I know Sophia has hidden him somewhere. Running off to aid Brok, Sophia leaves me with few enemies. Soon as I stand, I'm a possible threat again, and many Shadowrath flood back on me. I would have said they resurrect themselves, and before I can think any more on the matter, I throw a knife into a Shadowrath's back, killing him. This isn't doing anything to the sheer numbers of enemies, however, so I turn into a Kestrel, hovering above the crowd whilst clouds circle above me. Quicker than before, they are ready to burst, my empowerment still behind me this deep into the night. Freezing the air, I shout 'Brok!'. He knows what I'm shouting about, and seconds later lightning strikes the crowd of Shadowrath, Brok manipulating it as he pleases. Looking around, I see Nystroscol handling herself perfectly fine, Arconn, well, still alive miraculously, and my eyes set on Mason. Swamped less than a second later, she can't fight. She falls. Then, Sophia screams. A thick, piercing scream, full of fear and pain. Spinning around to see her, she is fine. No wounds, no enemies - apart from corpses. Why? Suddenly, Mason catches my vision, and is killing everything around her. She saw Mason, distracted the Shadowrath, I think, before a many-metre tall Ogre, mutated by darkness, and armed with a spiked club, catches my eye. And Brok, looking confident enough to kill the beast himself. This isn't ending well, I think, and go to assist him. I land, and a quake shakes me as I touchdown as a human. Arconn has been slammed into he ground, unconscious, and the culprit, another smaller Ogre stands over him, club raised. Brok is oblivious, Nystroscol and Mason too slow, and Micah and I stand in shock. Of course, Sophia, again, isn't as useless. Closing her eyes, outstretching her arms, she closes her hands. It takes a millisecond, all of this, and then a tree falls out of nowhere, crashing down on the smaller Ogre's head. The beast falls, dead, to the floor, and Sophia runs over to Arconn and shields him. Then wraps her hands around his face and full-on kisses him. Outraged and laughing, I turn back to my own Ogre and to Brok, ready to fight alongside him.